The Dance of Wonder
by Cierah
Summary: One shot, written as a belated Bday gift for Morgan. Anyone who fears spiders, you have been warned. Happy BDay Morgan


Leaning back, stretching from his catnap, Elladan yawned. He heard a thwap outside the window and sat up interested. Another thwap caused him to glance out the window. Pushing aside the curtains, he peered out and looked down. There stood his brother, holding a small crop and he was chasing something around his legs. Amused and interested, Elladan leaned out the window and stared as his twin danced about, swapping his legs with the crop, then his back, then the ground and back to his legs again. Elrohir was bare-chested, his tunic thrown carelessly on the ground, and his boots were flung onto the dirt in a heap.

Baffled, Elladan leaned out a bit more, squinting his eyes at the humorous sight, and propped himself up onto his elbows, quite enthralled at the strange dance his brother was in. With a yelp, Elrohir threw the crop upward and caught himself in the face, before dropping the crop, and flinging his arms about him in anxiety. Without another word, his brother dashed from his view causing Elladan to sit back confused.

"What in Arda?" Elladan murmured shaking his head in wonder. Standing from his daybed, Elladan stretched once more before going in search of his waylaid brother, who seemed to have lost his mind?

A howl down the hall caused him to jump to his feet in surprise and Elladan raced to the door, flinging it open only to discover his brother shoving into the room, his hands brushing over himself frantically.

Stepping back, Elladan warily eyed his brothers desperate attempts of what he couldn't describe.

"Get it off! Get it _OFF_!" Elrohir cried, his hands moving over his skin. Dancing around the room, Elrohir flung his head over, fingers brushing through his long tresses in anxiety.

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Elladan chuckled. "Get what off?"

"They are all over me!" Elrohir howled, standing upright, brushing his hands over his body again, and smacking his skin time and time again.

Snorting, Elladan walked up to his brother trying to still his frantic mad dancing. "Hold still!"

"Ai!" Elrohir cried, stepping out of Elladan's reach, and then darting out of the room frantically.

Shaking his head in confusion, Elladan followed, more slowly, watching with great amusement his brothers antics. "Ro!" Elladan called. However his brother did not appear to hear him or chose not to. Sighing loudly, Elladan continued following until he heard his brother storm into their fathers study, wailing and howling madly.

Stepping into the room, Elladan saw his father holding an amused expression filled with confusion.

"Elrohir!" Elrond said above his sons cries of terror. "Relax!"

Elrohir sobbed. "Ada, get them _off_ me!"

Elladan walked up to his brother and then noticed the small little things on his brother's body. "Ro, they are only babies."

Elrohir shuddered, and started dancing in the same spot, brushing his skin again. "Get them off!" He sobbed again.

Elrond walked around his desk, and glanced at his son closely, and discovered many tiny baby spiders on his skin, in his hair and on his pants. "Elrohir, they are baby spiders, relax."

Elrohir flung himself into his father's arms and sobbed brokenly. "Please, ada get them off me!"

"How did you manage to get into a spiders nest?" Elrond peered at his son closely. The spiders were so small you could barely see them, but pushing his son away a bit, Elrond noticed there were hundreds.

Guiding his son out of his study, he led him to the showers, with Elladan snickering behind. Elrond raised an eyebrow in his direction, and saw Elladan look away quickly. Too quickly for his liking.

Once inside the shower stalls, Elrond helped strip Elrohir out of his leggings and shoved him under the barrels, pulling the rope to release the water. Elrohir quickly scrubbed his skin, seeing the spiders fall from his skin quickly.

Elladan stood back and smiled.

Elrohir pulled the comb through his hair, still trying unsuccessfully to stop himself from shaking uncontrollably. His twin sat on the bed, grinning like a fool, and he glared at him. "What is so amusing?" Elrohir demanded.

"Your dance." Elladan snickered.

Elrohir scowled. "Very funny." Placing the comb down on the table, he walked over to his twin who sat there smugly. "You wouldn't happen to know how those _things_ got into my tunic do you?"

Elladan shook his head, a small grin pulling at the corner of his lips.

"It was _you_?" Elrohir cried hovering over his brother in shock.

Elladan shook his head again. Standing up and moving away from his brother carefully, he was able to make it to the door quickly. Elrohir stood by the bed, hair still damp from his shower, dumbfounded. With a quick chuckle, Elladan bolted out the door.

"Happy begetting day little brother!"


End file.
